


Homecoming

by AngelynMoon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Faked Death, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes Home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Summary: Steve comes home

\--

"I buried you...consider that for a second." Danny said softly, heartbreakingly as he gazed at Steve.

"I'm sorry." Steve said equally soft.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't change the last two years without you, thinking you were dead." Danny said quietly.

"I know. I know." Steve said reaching for Danny.

Danny allowed the hug, letting Steve's familiar arms engulf him and hold him tightly and Danny leaned into the embrace. Then he felt tears fill his eyes and he let them fall, soaking Steve's uniform.

"I'm sorry, I wanted you to know. But I also didn't want you to wait for me to come back, I didn't know how long I'd be gone or if I would live to return." 

"That should have been my decision to make." Danny stepped back to look up at Steve but didn't step out of his arms.

The other man looked down at him and then drew him back into his arm, resting his chin on the top of Danny's head.

"I'm sorry." 

"I know, I missed you." There was a pause, "And you're an idiot to think I wouldn't wait however long for you to come back."

There was a twitch of Steve's lips as he turned his head to rest his cheek on Danny's hair.

"I missed you too." Steve pulled back and tugged a well worn photograph from his pocket, creased and rough edged from handling, "I... uh... borrowed this." 

The other man took the photo.

"That's where that went." Danny glared slightly at Steve.

"I'm sorry."

"I know, and you're in such trouble you're not even in the dog house." Danny informed Steve.

"I know." Steve said.

"Good." Danny smiled at Steve, "Come on, let's go home."

Steve smiled softly and they walked towards the house together, Steve slipping his hand into Danny's and holding on tightly.


End file.
